Attack
Attack Attack is your overall combat style. It does not include your abilities of combat, that is known as your [[Classes|class]] Attack Style Your attack style provides a fighting type for your combat. You can only choose one style. It's basically a Free Buff. '''Tiger Style''': All your unarmed melee attacks deal piercing damage. '''Dragon Style''': All your unarmed melee attacks deal bludgeoning damage. '''Lion Style''': All your unarmed melee attacks deal slicing Damage. (only races with claws) '''Mantis Style''': Slicing Damage applies a bleeding effect of 1d6 that does not stack. This increases to 1d10 at level 50 in Attack and 1d20 at 100. '''Panda Style''': Your Grapples apply Crippling Damage of 1d4. (1.Knock up, 2.Knock down, 3.Slow, and 4.Cripple) '''Lancer''': If you attack while or being mobile, (After using a movement action if you have the feat to do so one the same turn) you apply an extra 1d10 of damage to your target if your attack hits successfully. '''Fencer''': If you attack after guarding you will do double the damage if your attack is successful. '''Bee Style: '''After dodging an attack you can deal a counter of 1d6 piercing damage (if you have a piercing weapon) and Attack damage to your opponent. '''Bird Style''': Actively protect adjacent allies with your block points,while also providing them a +2 dodge bonus. '''Monkey Style''': With two hand bludgeoning weapons you are a swift fighter, your adjacent attacks can not be missed/dodged. '''Fish Style''': When fighting near '''water''' your attacks are empowered. Allowing your weapons to deal 1 dice roll higher of damage. '''Lizard Style''': When fighting near '''fire''' your attacks are empowered. Allowing your weapons to deal 1 dice roll higher of damage '''Beast Style''': When near an Animal Companion, your companion will take lethal damage for you, and will also take any damage over 50 to protect you. '''Bat Style''': When [[Conditions|blinded]] your perception is increased, you can not be caught off guard/flat footed. You also are immune to stealth attacks. However, can not take movement actions while blinded. '''Snake Style''': You can grapple any foe without a grapple check 2 times, but it counts a full action. '''Cricket Style''': Your opponent has a habbit of missing you, You gain +4 Luck '''Dolphin Style''': You gain dodges equal to your knowledge modifier. '''Bull Style''': You Grapple opponents who charge at you automatically '''Crane Style''': When only taking defense actions for 3 rounds you gain a '''true''' damage attack. One per battle. '''Judo''': You can throw opponents regardless of size. '''Kick Boxing''': You gain a +5 bonus to your attack roll when using your feet. '''Karate''': You gain the Melee Proficiency [Your melee attacks are empowered allowing you to roll 2d20 for your attack roll] '''Aikido''': You gain a +5 Endurance bonus. Upon being attacked you can parry your attacker if they fail their success roll, you attack them back as a free action. '''Taekwondo''': You gain a +5 agility bonus. '''Jiu-Jutsu''': You gain a +1 bonus to Strength, Endurance, Speed and Accuracy '''Boxing''': You have quick reflexes and gain the combat reflexes [[Character feat|feat]] for free. Attack bonus Achievable Feats 10) Choose between > * Shield Focus [You Gain a +2 armor bonus to all armor] * Weapon Focus [You gain +1 damage bonus to all weapons] 20) Choose between > * Blind-fight [On Failed melee attack, may re-roll for success for free.] * Parry[When fighting with One handed weapons you can block the opponent's melee attack without using a block point to do so.] 30) Choose between > * God Fist [Your unarmed attacks can not be blocked.] * Disrespect [You do not fight with honor, when attacking someone from behind you deal double the damage] 40) Choose between > * For Honor [you can take 3 extra steps on your first turn. If you are in range, your first Melee attack will do an additional 10 damage] * For Justice [When fighting someone the opposite Alignment of you, you gain +5 Strength. Does not work for Neutrals] 50) Choose between > * The Legend [Your name is well known, cause your opponents to be [[Conditions|frightened]] at the start of battle.] * The Myth [Due to being an incredible fighter, the world only hears about you in stories... You can choose a secondary Attack Style.] Other Bonus